


Sanders Mystery Dungeon

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff with foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Roman, a young Riolu, wants to explore the world and find treasure and become a famous explorer, while Logan, a Ralts with special powers, just wants to work in his library with Patton, the Khangaskhan. But a mysterious meteor, that fell from the sky shall change their lifes forever.





	Sanders Mystery Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a one-shot I'm not sure I'm continuing. I may continue it if people like it, but I don't know.

The weak rays of the early morning sun shined through the window, warming Roman in his comfy bed while at the same time waking him up from his deep slumber. The Pokemon opened a groggy eye, then another before it yawned heartily, revealing some sharp little teeth, before it looked around, trying to find the source of his awakening, shielding his eyes from the attacking sun. Roman stretched his little body until some popping noises caused great relief in the back and arms of Roman before he jumped out of bed, shaking his head violently and ears flopping into his face.

The small Riolu looked around once more before grabbing it’s bag and running outside, feeling just as fit and lighthearted as every day, ready for it’s daily shopping-routine. It was still quite early in the morning, but some Pokemon were already roaming around, shopping at the store of the Kecleon-brothers or getting money from Persian on his bank. It was a simple life every Pokemon should be happy with, but Roman simply didn’t feel like accepting this simple life.

He wanted adventure, wanted to see new things and travel to the end of the world with his dearest friends, earning glory and honour and being welcomed with cheering and applause once he returns back to their little town with few Pokemon. Roman walked towards the store of the Kecleon-brothers, quickly pulling some coins out of his back and greeting the green and violet Pokemon, who greeted him back, being surprisingly cheery considering the time. „Hello, Kecleon and Kecleon! Three apples please! Just as usual!“

The brothers laughed and handed the Riolu a plastic-bag with three apples inside, the pokemon laughing as it realised, that they had the order already prepared, knowing that Roman would appear, just like every day, to receive his three apples. Roman took them gratefully and handed the brothers his money, the green Kecleon tilting it’s head as it asked: „Excuse me for being nosy, but may I ask where you alway’s take those apples of our’s?“ Roman pulled an eyebrow up, looking at the Pokemon, before he answered: „Simple, I go to the liblary and share them with my best friends. Oh they are great, you should visit them someday, it’s great!“ 

The purple Kecleon laughed heartily, slamming it’s hand on the counter as it giggled: „All righty then! Enjoy your snack, kid and run along! We’ll see ya tomorrow alrighty?“ Roman nodded, before walking away, enjoying the early morning-hours, the sun shining on his fur and the distinct mumbling of other Pokemon in his large black ears. It was honestly great. It was such a good day, but Roman just wasn’t satisfied with those traditions, this village, this life. He wanted to travel across the ocean and see land’s he never saw before, he wanted to fill the library of his dear friends with pictures and journal-entrys of new places, new storys and new treasures, he wanted to be the best explorer time has ever produced. It would be great! 

But as of right now he was just a child and he shouldn’t even think about the big, wide world, he should rather live his merry life and help his friends in their library, but it simply wasn’t enough. The library was small but cozy with glass-doors and a sign above it, that reads the word: „Librery“. Roman had to chuckle every time, because it took him some time to see the mistake, but once he saw it one of them groaned loudly and the other one smiled rather sheepishly, claiming that they misspelled it by accident. It was a pretty funny day and filled Roman with delight if the thinks about it. He pushed the doors open, inhaling the surprisingly good smell of dust and old books, a smell he learned to welcome with open arms. 

„LOGAN! PATTON! I’M HERE!“ He heard loud yelping and froze as he saw Logan balancing on a stack of books, the small Pokemon flinching so badly it wasn’t unable to balance anymore as it fell down with a yell. „LOGAN!“ Yelled Roman, running towards the little ralts, but not quite fast enough as a Khangaskhan jumped just in time and safed the ralts from a rather painful fall, the psychic landing softly on Patton’s head, sighing in relief and smiling down at Patton, who took Logan and put him in his sac, then logical Pokemon poking out of it with a pout while Patton simply laughed

. „Heya Roman! Excuse us, we are simply sorting some of the books so everything is back in place again, you know?“ Roman laughed as he nodded, approaching the two of them with a smile. The three of them already knew each other when they started hatching, Patton was the smallest Khangaskhan in the world back in the day and Logan could barely lift a crumb with his psychic abilities. Roman wasn’t able to sense aura either, but all of them grew stronger, especially Patton who became one of the biggest and strongest Khangaskhan Roman ever saw, but to be fair, he never saw another Khangaskhan in his entire life, so this probably didn’t say much.

„Hey guys! I brought breakfast! Care for a little break?“ Patton smiled brightly as he carrief Logan in his sac the whole time who tried to escape but gave up after some seconds and simply allowed it, literally jumping in Patton’s hand once he offered it to help Logan climb out, the psychic nodding his head slightly to greet Roman who greeted with a little wave and a bright smile. „Salutations Roman. Even though you are always a little late, I appreciate that you are… ALWAYS a little late. It adds some kind of routine to our breakfasts. Routines I very much appreciate.”

He corrected his glasses he was wearing under his green veil, before lifting it and flopping it behind his head so he can look directly at Patton and Roman with his red eyes, taking the apple gratefully and taking a small bite out of it, chewing it suspiciously before nodding in satisfaction, the apple being exactly the same it used to be.

„It’s delicious, like always. A job well done, Roman.“ The Riolu grinned at Logan before taking a bite itself, chewing the fruit and quite enjoying himself while Patton just ate the whole apple in one bite. He became really big compared to the other two who never got to evolve, so now it was Patton protecting them. „Guys, I promise you, that even whem I become a big adventurer, I will always come back to you guys and eat breakfast with you. It’s just too great to simply give up.“ Logan gave Roman a look, asking suspiciously: „Where do you plan on travelling?“ Roman’s eyes brightened up as he stood on his legs, pointing towards an invisible goal as he exclaimed:

„To the Wallachia!“ Logan gave Roman a look, explaining: „Roman, that’s literally a place that doesn’t exist. You use this word to describe a place that doesn’t exist or isn’t worth visiting.“ Roman’s grin only brightened as he exclaimed: „And that’s exactly what I mean!“ He took Logan’s small white arm in his slighty bigger paws and squeezed them slightly, before announcing: „If there is a place everyone thinks doesn’t exist, then I will travel to the end of the world, and I will find it! Trust me guys, it will be great!“

Roman let go, allowing Logan to fall backwards and hold his head in pain while Roman grabbed his back, waving at Patton and Logan and calling, before leaving the library: „Was nice with you, like always! See ya tomorrow!“ Patton waved halfheartedly before helping Logan up, checking him worriedly and asking: „What did you see?“ Logan groaned before opening his shining red eyes, saying in an emotionless voice: „Great danger will fall from the sky and bring doom and demise to every little life.“ Patton bit his lip as he petted Logan’s head, trying to bring him back into reality while at the same time brooding over the vision the psychic just told him. What could it mean?

 

Roman was meanwhile having the time of his life, running around without giving a care being his favourite part-time activity, apart from training, but this was also some kind of training considering that he practically trained his speed and stamina. He reached his favourite spot in the village quickly, a little hill at the end of town with a tree right on top of it, giving him a beatiful view and shadow on hot days. Today was another beautiful day.

The sun was only a little clouded, just to make it possible to look into it without sneezing or being blinded, the leaves of the tree were slightly rustling due to a warm breeze, the grass being long and green like always and it was just a perfect day for being lazy. Roman fell backwards, now sitting comfortably in the grass while staring upwards towards the sky, watching the clouds travel towards the horizon and away from Roman’s line of sight. Maybe he could be happy here. Maybe he could be just lazy every day and stare into the sky and help Logan and Patton in his library.

Maybe he could find a beautiful boyfriend and adopt a egg in the daycare Patton also worked at and lived the life his parents wanted him to live. But this simply wasn’t Roman’s style, he remembered dreaming about adventure even before he was able to work, dreams about deserts and seas and forests and mountains, maybe even volcanos or a fortress in the sky, where legendary pokemon waited for the hero to arrive. Logan took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax as he stared in the sky.

„That would be a life, wouldn’t it?“ Asked the riolu to himself, squinting slightly as he spotted something he didn’t recognize in the sky. It was flying fast and had a little yellow tail at the end, Roman’s eyes lighting up as he recognized the stargate, quickly jumping on his feet and saying his wish: „I wish for great adventures with my dear friends.“ After Roman casted his wish he frowned in slight confusion, because how can stargates travel through the sky when it’s daytime? And more importantly, why was it racing right towards him?

„OH DEAR MOTHER OF ARCEUS!“ Screamed Roman as he sprinted away, hiding behind the tree as the stargate landed right next to the spot Roman was standing just a few moments ago. Roman poked his head out, looking surpsised at the Pokemon that was now lying there. It was some kind of fox with black fur and ret intervalls, a rather pretty pokemon he might even admit. Roman inched closer, poking it lightly while trying to talk to it.

„Hello? Are you alright? Come on, wake up.“ The Pokemon wasn’t dead, it was indeed breathing and now groaning in pain as it tried to regain it’s conciousness, standing up on shaking leg’s with slight help from Roman, who finally recognized the Pokemon as a Zorua, a rare and quite beautiful Pokemon The Zorua groaned again, before it opened it’s blue eyes, looking around in slight confusion, huffing a question: „Where… Where am I?“ Roman frowned slightly as he exclaimed: „You fell RIGHT OUT OF THE SKY! I thought you were a shooting star, but you are clearly not, as I can see now! Who are you and where are you from?“

The Pokemon blinked in slight confusion, staring for a long time at the Riolu, before he worked up a name in his head, one of the few things he actually remembers: „…Virgil.“ Roman’s eyes lighted up as he heard the name, grinning brightly at Virgil and bowing down to greet him like a gentlemen. „It’s a beautiful name Virgil. May I ask about your origins and how you fell from the sky like a stargate?“ Virgil simply shook his head as he was lacking the actual ability to remember the answer to all of these questions, looking guility up at Roman who stared sympathetically at the fox.

„You don’t need to tell me right now. It’s alright. You hungry? I know a great store downtown where they sell great apples.“ Virgil’s stomach actually grumbled at the suggestion, causing Virgil to blush and Roman to laugh as he pointed down the hill towards the village. „Come on, this way! Ach… I’m Roman by the way.“ The Riolu stopped and smiled as it introduced itself, before running away, towards the store of the kecleon-brothers, Virgil yelping and trying his best to keep up with Roman.

„Roman! Roman, wait! I can’t run that fast!“ What a confusing situation. Virgil woke up in a strange place with no memories apart from a name. But it would be best to go along with Roman and maybe remember some stuff about the past, at least for the time being. Because he had to find out who he actually was, he couldn’t live without his identity.


End file.
